Because of You
by Chibi Michi
Summary: A short little story about Quatre and Usagi/Serenity. (Complete)


Chibi Michi   
omis_gurl@hotmail.com   
http://gurlpages.com/ladycrystal13/index.html   
AOL Instant Messenger: SGoddessMichi, GoddessTSetsuna   
***********************************************   
"I swear upon this gift that I will come back and fight for you." --Quatre   
Raberba Winner (Gundam Wing)   
***********************************************   
I don't own any of the characters used and borrowed in this fanfic.   
  
Because of You   
Prologue: Uncommon Caliber   
  
Quatre Raberba Winner, the only male heir to the Winner family, sat,   
bored. You would think that someone of much money and stature, would never   
be bored. Quatre sighed. He liked it better, in the old days, where he   
would fight for the colonies. But, it seemed as if that would not be   
happening. It was all he had ever hoped for: peace. But, this peace had   
brought up an unfamiliar boredom. The other gundam pilots were at their   
respective colonies. he then got up from his chair, and went towards the   
gardens.   
The gardens of the Winner family were well known for their unique   
flowers. Quatre enjoyed the beautiful creations that were laid out for his   
enjoyment, and relief. "But, just like me, they are trapped here. Unable to   
grow farther away from this remote place" Quatre commented.   
"Ahh..." he heard someone sigh. He looked around, and farther ahead, he   
could see a blonde girl smelling a red rose. She had golden hair, with soft,   
content, blue eyes. She had a small, fragile body, with ivory skin. He   
walked closer, to watch her. he had never seen her around before. He   
brushed away his blonde bangs, so that he could get a better view.   
He then moved foreward, to get a better look, but, accidently snapped a   
twig. He blushed as he saw the girl look at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know   
anyone was here...." she muttered softly before turning to leave. "Wait!!"   
he called out, not sure why. Quatre's blush deepened. "I mean...You can stay   
and I'll leave. You were here first" he elaborated. She then curtsied.   
"No, I couldn't. You are the heir to the Winner family. This is your   
garden" she said. Quatre stepped foreward, he took his finger and tilted her   
heard up. "You don't have to act so cordial" he stated. She stood up from   
her deep curtsy, and nodded. "What is your name?" asked Quatre with a smile.   
"Serena" she answered. "That's a beautiful name, Serena" commented Quatre.   
Serena blushed. "Your too kind" she said as she looked away.   
Quatre noticed how she was interested in the red roses. "Why do you like   
the red roses so much?" Serena turned to face him with a beautiful smile.   
"I like them because they symbolize love. I've always dreamed that I'd meet   
my true love and he would give me a red rose. Then, he would ask me to marry   
him" she replied dreamily. Quatre looked at her in awe. He never new that a   
simple rose, could mean so much to someone. I guess, that's what seperates   
girls from boys, he thought. Serena smiled at him. Quatre smiled back. "I   
never knew a rose could mean so much to someone" said Quatre. "It depends on   
how much of a dreamer you are" replied Serena sadly as she smiled sadly.   
"I'm an extreme dreamer. Dreams are the only things that can keep my hopes   
up" Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Hopes?" he questioned. Serena nodded.   
"Unlike you ! Quatre, I'm not as lucky as you are. To be a heir. I am nothing   
more than a mere servant" stated Serena. "A servant? What do you do?" Quatre   
asked. "I take care of the garden" she answered. Her smile then graced her   
delicate features again. "That's why I love it so much"   
"Quatre!" called one of Quatre's sisters. Quatre turned from the   
direction of the voice, and then back to Serena. "I have to go....I'd like   
to continue our conversation tomorrow. Please, met me here again?" asked   
Quatre. Serena blushed at his gentle request. "I shall try" she said before   
fleding. Quatre smiled, and then left to go see what his sister wanted.   
  
***   
  
"Trowa! Duo! Heero! Wufei!" exclaimed Quatre happily. "What are you guys   
doing here?" Duo grinned at his friend. "We all got bored, so, we decided to   
visit ya" answered Duo. Quatre turned to Trowa for confirmation, and he   
nodded his head. Heero tilted his head down, Wufei just turned his head to   
the side. It was true, now, Quatre wouldn't be bored now that his friends   
were here. "I'm glad you guys are here" smiled Quatre. "I have been bored.   
I was planning a trip to earth too, maybe to relieve my boredom. But, I   
might cancel that trip now that you all are here" Duo grinned widen. "So   
Quatre, anything interesting around here?" he asked. Quatre shook his head.   
"No, the only way to relieve my boredom is to go to the garden. I usually   
talk to Serena though....." he trailed off as he saw Duo eye him   
suspiciously. "AND who is Serena? Your girlfriend! ?" he questioned. Quatre   
blushed, raising Duo's suspicions. "Aha!!" exclaimed Duo, then, his   
expression turned to sadness. But, his eyes told him otherwise. "Quatre, of   
all people, is the first to get a girlfriend out of all of us" sniffed Duo   
for effort. Then, he realized what he was saying. "Actually, me and Quatre   
would be the only ones to get girlfriends out of all of us. Trowa, you're   
too quiet, Wufei, you keep on rambling on about how weak women are, and   
Heero. Well, you having stalker girl aka Relena" finished Duo. Heero glared   
at Duo. "Relena is not my girlfriend. Never has, and never will be" growled   
Heero. If the security had confinscated his gun, Duo was sure it would be   
aimed at him.   
Quatre got inbetween the two. "Don't you guys start. If you want, you   
can meet Serena. I'm suppose to meet her now, anyway" he said, hoping to   
break up the tension. Wufei just huffed about how women are weak, Trowa   
nodded, as did Heero. Duo, just continued to grin. The four followed Quatre   
towards the garden.   
  
***   
  
Serena was watering some white roses, she hummed an unknown tune. She   
couldn't wait to see Quatre again today. They had become close over the past   
few days. she smiled as she remembered his gentle smile. "How can you think   
of someone you just met like that?" scoffed a voice. Serena turned to see a   
man with light blue hair and menacing blue eyes. She gasped in surprise.   
The man smirked. "Don't tell me your surprised to see me?" he asked. "Who   
are you?" she asked. "Oh yes....you don't remember...." he trailed. He then   
grabbed her wrist. Serena cringed under his grasp. "Let go!!" she yelled.   
"Don't struggle princess" he commanded. "Princess?" questioned Serena   
audibly. He then took this time to pull her off the ground and levitated   
them to a warp hole. Just as he was about, someone shouted from below. "Let   
her go!!" yelled! a blonde from the ground. he was accomppanied by four other   
boys. He smirked. "Not on your life, heir. The princess is mine" he said,   
before disappearing. Tears formed from the corners of his emerald eyes.   
"Quatre?" asked Duo hesitantly. Quatre shook him off. "It's ok....I'm   
ok....I never...really, got to know, Serena. Not well wnough to miss   
her......" said Quatre wearily. He noticed a perfect red rose in full bloom.   
He picked it, and kept it, close to his heart.   
The only thing he regretted, was not being the one to fulfill Serena's   
dream....   
  
***   
  
I know, it's kinda sad, but, I kinda like writing sad endings. E-mail   
me, or, I'll throw a spell on you, you'll never forget. (This week's   
infatuation is Lina Inverse, and Yuu Matsuuru). 


End file.
